


Bye-bye baby blue

by SPACE__BOY



Series: Klance one shots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drowning, M/M, Past Tense, klance, klangst, lance dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY
Summary: Lance dropped the phone, falling to his knees in shock and despair.





	1. The Other Side of Paradise

_When I was young and stupid_

Four years ago, Lance was seventeen.

_my love left to be a rock and roll star_

He loved Keith, who was an aspiring rock artist.

_He told me "please don't worry"_

When He left for a record deal in LA with his band, he told Lance that he would come back.

_Wise little smile that spoke so safely_

Lance couldn't tell that he was lying.

_He booked a one-way ticket_

He left on a one-way flight.

_Out west, that's where they would make it_

He went from a small town in Maine to LA.

_six kids stuck in a bedsit_

Him and the other five teens in his band set off, leaving Lance alone.

_to sun-swept poolside riches_

On Keith's Instagram, Lance saw all of the beautiful city.

_He met a girl who wore Versace_

Then, a girl showed up in his pictures.

_Pink feather coats and jumbo jewlery_

She wore her white hair in mostly different braids, and Keith said she was just a friend _._

_Gonna be a hoop phenomenon_

_Once again, Lance didn't catch the lie._

_He's gonna be Hakeem Olajuwon_

Keith's band quickly gained popularity.

_He's got a gold Camero_

Lance saw all of their new sports cars on Keith's social media.

_He said over the payphone_

Keith called Lance less and less, and then stops.

_I try to keep my cool but_

Lance tried to stay calm as he called Keith, the phone not even fully ringing once before he's sent to voicemail.

_My life turns in slow motion_

The voicemail said, "If this is Lance, it's over. I'm dating Allura now. If this isn't Lance, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

_Bye-bye baby blue_

Lance dropped the phone, falling to his knees in shock and despair.

_I wish you could see the wicked truth_

_Lance couldn't believe that Keith had lied to him, ignored him, and then broke up with him over voice mail._

_Caught up in a rush,_

Lance left the apartment he used to share with Keith and started running.

_It's killing you_

He almost got ran over twice as he ran to the beach, his only comfort left.

_screamin' at the sun you blow into_

He went into the ocean and sobbed, stopping once the water reached his neck and he couldn't touch the bottom.

_Curled up in a grip when we were us_

He kept remembering Keith's voicemail, how different he sounded compared to when he left.

_Fingers in a fist like you might run_

Lance held in a wail of despair and dived underwater.

_I settled for a ghost I never knew_

Lance stayed under for too long, and he couldn't get to the surface quick enough to get air.

_Super-paradise I held onto_

He sunk down into the depths of the ocean, his lungs filling with salty water and his vision going dark.

 

[this is what inspired me to make this!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hytK1dMjbeQ)


	2. Youth

Shadows settle on the place that you left

It was four years after Lance died.

Our minds are troubled by the emptiness

His and Keith's apartment was now only Keith's.

Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time

All Keith wanted to do was forget about Lance

From the perfect start

Forget the start of their relationship, full of hopes and dreams.

To the finish line

Forget the end, full of stupidity and death.

And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones

Allura and the band thought it wasn't a big deal that Lance died. 

'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs

"You left him." "You have me now." "Why are you crying?!" "Man up, Keith." 

Setting fire to our insides for fun

Keith tried smoking pot, and was hooked instantly.

Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong

He broke up with Allura and moved back into his old apartment, the one he had with Lance.

The lovers that went wrong.

When he got there, Lance's phone was sitting on the ground just beyond the door.

We are the reckless

The apartment was a mess, exactly as it was four years ago.

We are the wild youth

Keith silently cried as he looked at the framed Polaroids on the walls.

Chasing visions of our futures

They were all silly, but full of love.

One day we'll reveal the truth

They both looked so carefree then.

That one will die before he gets there

Not knowing about Lance's death.

And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones

Keith was surprised he could still go to work at the Starbucks near his apartment.

'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead, and they are gone

He was numb, and could barley get out of bed each morning

We're setting fire to our insides for fun

He moved onto cutting, since pot was illegal and expensive.

Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette

Keith felt like he was basically nothing without Lance.

A lifeless face that you'll soon forget

Nobody remembered how he was the lead singer of the most popular band in the U.S.

My eyes are damp from the words you left

Keith cried all the time, regretting every lie that he sent Lance's way.

Ringing in my head

The voicemail Lance left, full of faint sobbing, and then a slamming door, rang in Keith's head.

When you broke my chest

It broke Keith's heart over and over.

And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one.

Keith never realized how lucky he was to have Lance.

'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.

Now all Keith had was the terrible, bitter feeling in his chest.

Setting fire to our insides for fun

Keith still cut.

To distract our hearts from ever missing them

It was pain that he could control.

But I'm forever missing him.

But it never gave him peace from the grief.

And you caused it

He caused Lance's death.

And you caused it

He knew he did.

And you caused it

He wished he had died instead.


End file.
